


Some Way To Make You Smile

by wheneveryouwantto



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: I Love You, I love Bram so much he's my favourite ever, M/M, Read this if you want your heart to explode, Soft boyfriends listening to music, This is pure fluff, This started off as writing practice but ended up so cute, Writing this made me so emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheneveryouwantto/pseuds/wheneveryouwantto
Summary: Bram's POV: Bram has a music listening date with Simon, and he is completely in love with his boyfriend. Fluff with no plot - Just Bram loving Simon. Seriously.Title Song: Chinatown - Wild Nothing





	Some Way To Make You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This fic. Made me want to cry. I hope you love it. I hope it makes you smile. <3 <3
> 
> Dedicated to you guys. I love you! Take care of yourself.

Bram and Simon were in Bram’s kitchen, talking hand in hand over a bowl of Doritos. The spicy ones, of course - they were Simon’s favourite. Bram often bought Simon’s favourite foods when he had the chance, and kept a stash of them in the cupboard under the sink. He loved how excited Simon got over food, and often surprised him with little things. Oreos in the morning, the occasional singular Hershey’s kiss in his locker, Sour Patch Kids after play practice, and today, Doritos at Bram’s house. The way Simon’s face lit up whenever Bram surprised him with food made Bram want to give him food every day. But that would ruin the surprise.

Simon ran a hand through his hair while trying to explain the plot of their most recent AP lit book:  _ To Kill A Mockingbird _ . Bram didn’t particularly like the book but remembered reading somewhere that teaching other people things was a good way to remember them, so he had been testing the theory on Simon. Despite the obvious distractions, they liked to do schoolwork together - Bram was a good teacher, and Simon definitely bought  _ something _ interesting to the table. They realised that somehow the dynamic worked, and Simon’s grades had been going up ever since he started studying with Bram, much to his parent’s surprise. Today wasn’t a day for studying, though. It was their seven-month anniversary, which, admittedly, wasn’t a huge amount of time. But Simon wanted to celebrate every part of their relationship, no matter how small.

Bram smiled at Simon’s perplexed face, as he tried to explain the importance of Atticus’ character.

“He’s like, the reasonable one, right? I don’t know. The book made absolutely zero sense to me. I swear there wasn’t even a plot,”

“Simon,” Bram smiled at his boyfriend softly. “Atticus Finch is the pushing point of the plot. He taught the children good morals. He’s like the Jesus of To Kill A Mockingbird,”

“Like how Simon was the religious figure in Lord Of The Flies?”

“No, not quite. Simon actually had Religious imagery relative to the character. Atticus Finch is just a good man. I was using a metaphor,”

“Right. Yes. I knew that,” Simon looked up at Bram, a huge grin spreading across his face.

“What?” Bram asked. Simon just did this sometimes. Random smiles and meaningful looks. Wide, shiny eyes. Bram loved Simon’s eyes.

“You’re so smart,” 

Bram wasn’t quite sure how to reply to that, so he simply didn’t. Simon took another Dorito from the bowl and began to happily munch away on it. Simon had gotten better at not talking, Bram observed. Simon had always felt the need to fill silences with rambly, often incessant chatter. But Bram had been able to teach him that sometimes, quiet is good. If there’s no natural conversation, you need not force it - you can just enjoy  _ being _ , and having each other’s company. Simon put the end of his thumb into his mouth to lick off the dust, and then stood up and took the empty bowl from the middle of the table. He rinsed it out and placed it on the draining board, an act that Bram really appreciated. He loved how polite Simon was when he was over. You’d never guess that it was Simon’s nature since his parents did everything for him. However, it was, and Bram thought it was adorable.

After poking their heads into the living room to say hello to Bram’s mother, Simon and Bram headed up to Bram’s room, where they were planning on listening to an album. Specifically, Gemini by Wild Nothing. Before Simon, Bram had a very distinct, narrow music taste, consisting Mainly of Kendrick Lamar, Blood Orange, Joy Crookes, and the like. But since Simon, Bram’s music taste (and knowledge thereof) had widened dramatically. Simon listened to lots of different kinds of music - Some indie, some folk-rock, some things that were very pop-punk. But he had managed to find things that he and Bram both liked, and one of them was Wild Nothing, a dream-pop band. Bram realised he quite liked chilled out dream pop/indie pop, also taking Simon’s recommendations of The Japanese House, and Dayglow.

But the music always reminded Bram of Simon. He had Simon’s playlist saved on his Spotify account and listened to it more regularly than he’d like to admit. There was something comforting about it, between the loud, powerful vocals behind Paramore or Panic! At The Disco, the upbeat drone behind Car Seat Headrest, the bubblegum happiness behind Chvrches, or the soft, heart-hitting, whole-body sound of Elliott Smith. Bram loved everything about it. He loved everything about Simon.

Bram watched as Simon carefully plugged the aux into his phone, and tapped into  _ Gemini _ .

“On shuffle or not?” Simon asked. A very important question, apparently, that Bram didn’t know how to answer. He shrugged.

“I’ll leave it off shuffle since it’s your first real listen to the album,” Simon smiled and set his phone down after the first song started to play -  _ Live In Dreams _ . Simon positioned himself next to Bram on the bed and then curled into him.

“I like that you listen to music with me,” He confessed, and Bram pulled him closer.

“Good. Me too,”

“It makes me happy,”

“That’s all I want,” Bram replied, and Simon shuffled slightly so that he could place a loving kiss onto Bram’s jawline. Bram leaned down to meet Simon’s lips, and Simon happily returned the kiss. After they exchanged a second happy kiss, the pair sat in silence for a while. They didn’t move, minus Simon shuffling about during  _ Drifter _ , trying to find a comfortable position because his hand had gone numb. Bram really, really liked this. He liked the dynamic between him and Simon. He liked the fact that they didn’t need anything fancy to show how much they loved each other. He liked the way Simon’s face looked while listening to a song that he really loved. He liked the way Simon’s face looked, full stop.

“Bram?” Simon asked eventually. The way he looked at Bram made Brams heart twist. Simon was so beautiful.

“Yes?”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,” Bram echoed, and rubbed Simon’s knuckles with his thumb. A smile toyed upon Simon’s lips, then he kissed Bram’s shoulder. The song switched from  _ Bored Games  _ to  _ Confirmation _ , and Simon’s face absolutely lit up, and he jolted away from Bram.

“From Confirmation onwards is when the album  _ really _ gets good,” Simon explains, grinning so much that Bram ends up concerned that his boyfriend may explode.

“But Summer Holiday!” Bram teased, and Simon closed his eyes and shook his head gently.

“No, young seito - Summer Holiday is good, but Chinatown is even better,” He explained, placing his hands together in a thoughtful manner which made Bram laugh.

_ Chinatown _ . Simon’s favourite from the album. Bram remembered that because Simon had played it the first time he picked Bram up from soccer practice. It was a weirdly sunny day, despite the ice-cold air. Bram remembered the way that Simon danced in his seat the whole way back to Bram’s house, and how Bram had been so content, so calm. Bram had always known that he loved Simon to a certain extent, but those few minutes had captured his heart. Simon had become Bram’s favourite person in the world.

So, naturally, when Chinatown finally came on, Simon looked as if he was going to burst into flames. Bram loved how happy Simon’s favourite songs made him. Bram loved it so much, more than maybe anything. Other than Simon himself, of course. Bram couldn’t help himself: He leaned over and kissed Simon. Simon melted into the kiss, and Bram shuffled so that he could pull Simon’s entire body into his. Simon smiled into the kiss, so Bram pulled away for a moment to take it in. Simon pushed his glasses up his nose and giggled. Bram leaned in to kiss him again, but Simon ended up so smiley and giggly that it didn’t work.

  
  


“Simon,” Bram chuckled.

“I can’t help it!” 

Bram kissed Simon's forehead. Another giggle escaped.

“You are completely, undeniably, without a doubt the cutest boy in the whole world,” Bram told his boyfriend. A patchy blush crawled up Simon’s neck and made its way up to his cheeks. He wasn’t giggling anymore. He had an expression of pure, innocent joy. Bram thought that it was perfect. Everything about Simon was perfect to Bram. He never knew how to explain who Simon was to his family - there were so many different parts of him, and every single one was just as beautiful as the last. He was just so  _ Simon _ . So friendly and so wonderful. The human embodiment of a sunny day.

“I love you very much,” Bram spoke again.

“I love you more!”

“That’s impossible,” Bram said ever so softly, almost at a whisper. They just looked at each other for a second.

“Simon?” 

“Yes?” Simon asked gently.

“I love you,”

“Stop it,” Simon stated, and lifted a hand to his cheek to cover his blush. 

“Loving you?”

“No. No, no, no, of course not. Never stop loving me. Okay? Please,” The way Simon said the word ‘please’ almost upset Bram. He sounded hurt at the thought that Bram would ever stop. So Bram decided that he wouldn’t.

“Okay,” Bram smiled and led Simon into a hug. 

“Come on. We need to listen to the last two songs.”  
  



End file.
